


Jeżeli chcesz rozśmieszyć boga, przedstaw mu swoje plany

by thehobbit1967



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, James Dashner, M/M, The Maze Runner - Freeform, ben x minho
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehobbit1967/pseuds/thehobbit1967
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben i Minho codziennie zagłębiają się w mury Labiryntu w poszukiwaniu wyjścia. Codziennie udaje im się ujść z życiem, ale pewnego dnia ich szczęście się kończy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeżeli chcesz rozśmieszyć boga, przedstaw mu swoje plany

– Minho! – Krzyk Bena odbił się głuchym echem od ścian Labiryntu. Powoli zbliżała się godzina zamknięcia wrót i chłopak czekał, aż jego przyjaciel opuści sektor ósmy i dołączy do niego, by razem mogli pokonać fragment sektora siódmego i we dwójkę wrócić do Strefy.

Tak naprawdę nie powinien czekać, to było wbrew zasadom. Ale dopóki nikt poza nimi o tym nie wiedział, Ben nieszczególnie się tym przejmował. To Minho był Opiekunem Zwiadowców i to on pilnował przestrzegania tych reguł.

Z początku, gdy Ben zostawał, by na niego czekać, Minho się wściekał i krzyczał. Uważał to za głupie, lekkomyślne i przede wszystkim niebezpieczne. Nie wydał go jednak Zgromadzeniu, po jakimś czasie przestał się nawet o to pieklić. Ben odniósł wrażenie, że to dlatego, że tak naprawdę mu to nie przeszkadza – nikt nie lubił przebywania w Labiryncie, zwłaszcza w samotności.  
Ben spojrzał na zegarek. 16:57.

Trzy minuty i zgodnie z ich umową będzie musiał wracać sam. Ustalili, że mogą czekać na siebie tylko do 17:00, ani sekundy dłużej. Od tej chwili do zamknięcia wrót pozostawała zaledwie godzina i żaden z nich nie chciał ryzykować zagrożenia życia drugiego.

– Minho! – zawołał znowu. Cisza.

Zaniepokojony, obserwował szybko biegnące wskazówki zegara. Przesuwały się po tarczy w zastraszającym tempie, zdecydowanie za szybkim. Ben nigdy nie wiedział czy to Labirynt, czy po prostu panujące w nim napięcie i adrenalina powodowały to, że czas płynął tu o wiele szybciej, niż którykolwiek ze Zwiadowców by chciał.

Dwie minuty.

Rozejrzał się nerwowo dookoła. Z miejsca, w którym stał biegły cztery drogi, które wyznaczane były przez wysokie mury, obrośnięte gęstym bluszczem. I choć chłód i bezwietrzność Labiryntu zawsze go niepokoiły, teraz były nie do zniesienia. Cisza aż dźwięczała w uszach, wszystkie nerwy miał boleśnie napięte. Czuł, jak z każdą mijającą sekundą denerwuje się coraz bardziej. Bał się, lecz bardziej o Minho niż o samego siebie.

Wybiła 17:00.

Ben spojrzał na korytarz prowadzący do Strefy, a następnie na ten, z którego zawsze wybiegał Minho. Jego wahanie trwało tylko krótką chwilę. Zostaje.

Wiedział, że gdy tylko Minho wróci, będzie wściekły, ale nie przejmował się tym. Nie chciał wracać bez niego, nawet jeśli oznaczałoby to, że nie wróci do Strefy.

Minuty mijały, a Minho nie nadbiegał. Ben przygryzł wargę ze zdenerwowania. 17:04.

Ostatnim razem, gdy Minho się spóźnił, Ben również został. Olał ich umowę i czekał, tak jak teraz. Z tym, że ostatnim razem Opiekun pojawił się tylko dwie minuty po czasie. Tylko dwie.

 

Dwie minuty. Minho nie było tylko dwie minuty, ale Ben wiedział, że to o dwie minuty za długo. Nerwowo kręcił się w kółko, gdy nagle coś usłyszał. Zatrzymał się gwałtownie i wbił wzrok w zachodni korytarz, kiedy zza zakrętu w końcu wybiegł Azjata. W biegu rzucił wzrokiem na zegarek na swoim nadgarstku, po czym zmarszczył brwi.

Ben wiedział, że zaraz będzie świadkiem wybuchu złości porównywalnego do erupcji wulkanu, ale nie przejmował się tym. Minho był cały i zdrowy, to najważniejsze. Poczuł niewyobrażalną ulgę rozchodzącą się po jego ciele. Radość z widoku żywego przyjaciela była o wiele większa niż obawa przed jego reakcją.

Minho zatrzymał się przy Benie, żeby złapać oddech.

– Nie powinno cię tu być – powiedział sucho, pomiędzy sapnięciami. Znowu popatrzył na zegarek – od jakichś trzech minut.

– Gdybyś się teraz nie zjawił, wróciłbym – skłamał blondyn.

Minho uśmiechnął się krzywo, kręcąc głową.

– Miałeś wracać, gdy tylko nie stawiłem się o siedemnastej, krótasie – warknął, po czym wyprostował się gwałtownie. – Tyle znaczy dla ciebie umowa między nami?

– Wylaksuj, stary. Naprawdę...

– Obiecałeś, Ben.

Chłopak nie odpowiedział. Przygotowywał się na wybuch gniewu i wyzwiska, nie na zimną złość, która zabolała go o wiele bardziej.

Minho przeczesał włosy ręką i nic nie mówiąc ruszył truchtem w stronę wyjścia. Ben pobiegł za nim.

– Chciałem się upewnić, czy wszystko z tobą w porządku, to wszystko.

Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi.

Skręcili w prawo.

– Minho, proszę cię...

Cisza. Zakręt w lewo.

Przez kilka minut biegli w milczeniu. Nagle Minho zwolnił, przeszedł do zrównoważonego chodu i odwrócił się w stronę drugiego chłopaka.

– Gdybym się nie pojawił, wróciłbyś? – spytał, oddychając głośno. Jego głos był zaskakująco spokojny, choć chłodny jednocześnie. Twarz nie zdradzała niczego, ciemne oczy wpatrywały się w Bena z uporem.  
Chłopak nie odzywał się przez chwilę. Znał odpowiedź zbyt dobrze i wiedział, że nie takiej oczekuje drugi Zwiadowca.

– Nie – odparł w końcu.

Nie patrzył na Azjatę. Nie chciał widzieć tego, jak chłopak zareaguje, nie chciał widzieć zmian zachodzących w jego twarzy. Chciał, żeby Minho po prostu zrozumiał, że mu na nim zależy.

Chłopak kilkoma stanowczymi krokami znalazł się przed Benem. Złapał go za koszulę i przysunął jego twarz do swojej.

– Nigdy. Na. Mnie. Nie. Czekaj – wycedził sucho.

Ben pokręcił przecząco głową. Nie mógł...

Minho popchnął chłopaka na ścianę.

– Nigdy, purwa! Zrozumiałeś mnie, egoistyczny fuju? Nigdy.

– Nie jestem egoistycznym... – zaczął głośno, ale Minho znowu mu przerwał.

– Ty nie rozumiesz, prawda? – Pokręcił głową i zaśmiał się gorzko. – Pomyślałeś chociaż przez chwilę, purwa, chociaż przez krótką chwilę, jakbym się czuł, gdyby te kilka minut zaważyło na twoim życiu, ty nic nie myśląca kupo klumpu?

– Te kilka minut równie dobrze może zaważyć na twoim życiu, sztamaku. – Ben również załapał za kołnierz przyjaciela. – Nigdy nie wrócę do Strefy bez ciebie, nie licz na to, że usłyszysz ode mnie inną deklarację, Minho.

Twarz Azjaty przybrała dziwny wyraz. Wpatrywał się w oczy Bena, dopóki ten znowu się nie odezwał.

– Słyszysz mnie? Zawsze będę na ciebie czekał.

I zanim Minho zdążył zareagować w jakikolwiek sposób, przyciągnął go za koszulę bliżej siebie i pocałował.

 

Ben ponownie spojrzał na zegarek. 17:06.

Taka sytuacja nie powinna mieć miejsca. Minho powinien być z nim już od dawna, od dawna powinni być już w drodze powrotnej. Boże, dlaczego go jeszcze nie było?

Podniósł głowę do góry i spojrzał na błękitne, powoli ciemniejące niebo. Zawsze było takie samo, odkąd tylko się tu pojawił. Zawsze czysto niebieskie, bez ani jednej chmurki, nigdy nie było też na nim słońca. Świeciło, ale nigdy go nie widzieli, nawet cienie prawie nie zmieniały swojego położenia przez większą część dnia.

Mury Labiryntu były tak wysokie, że czasem mieli wrażenie, że sięgają samego nieba. Kiedyś próbowali wspiąć się na ich szczyt za pomocą drabiny, jednak podobnie jak próba spuszczenia kogoś w szybie Pudła, skończyło się to tylko śmiercią kolejnego Strefera.

Dlaczego ktoś ich tu umieścił, dlaczego komuś tak bardzo zależało na tym, żeby stąd nie wyszli? Nigdy nie mógł zrozumieć Stwórców. Pozwalali im umierać, tak po prostu. Przysyłali im zwierzęta, nasiona, ubrania, broń, materiały dla Zwiadowców, a jednocześnie nie robili nic, gdy któryś z nich zostawał na noc w Labiryncie. Ba, Ben był pewien, że to oni ich zabijali – przez Bóldożerców, w szybie, zrzucając Chrisa z drabiny... I po co to wszystko? Dlaczego?

Od czasu śmierci Jamesa Ben zadawał sobie te pytania jeszcze częściej niż wcześniej. Co noc, leżąc obok nerwowo kręcącego się przez sen Minho, zadawał sobie te same pytania, nie mogąc spokojnie zasnąć. Dlaczego Stwórcy pozwalali na tyle cierpienia, bólu i żalu w grupie nastolatków? Byli zbyt młodzi, by móc udźwignąć taką ilość goryczy i rozpaczy. Zbyt młodzi, by umierać i patrzeć na tyle śmierci.

Wielu z nich nie dawało sobie z tym rady. Mimo że w dzień nie dawali po sobie poznać, nie jeden z nich płakał po nocach, kulił się, pragnąc zniknąć, gdy tylko jakiś Bóldożerca zawył za murami Strefy. I każda z tych osób przynajmniej raz weszła do Labityntu. O ile życie w Strefie można było nazwać stosunkowo spokojnym, nikt, kto przynajmniej raz przeszedł przez wrota, a tym bardziej nikt, kto kiedykolwiek uszedł cało ze spotkania z Bóldożercą, już nie był taki sam. Już na zawsze miało mu utknąć w pamięci wszystko to, co zobaczył.

Ben bardzo dobrze pamiętał dzień, kiedy Alby wrócił do Strefy z rannym Newtem. Z Newtem, który próbował popełnić samobójstwo. Dopiero wtedy Ben zdał sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji. Znajdował się w Strefie od jakichś dwóch miesięcy i nigdy nie myślał, że ktoś taki jak Newt może chcieć się zabić. Był najmilszym Streferem ze wszystkich, to on pomógł mu się zaadaptować w nowym miejscu, to on zawsze go pocieszał, to on zawsze mówił, że wszystko będzie ogay. Tamten dzień ukazał, że chłopak sam nie wierzył w to, co mówił. Ukazał potęgę Labiryntu i to, jak bardzo potrafi zniszczyć człowieka.

Ben przetarł dłonią zmęczoną twarz. 17:11. Tak bardzo chciał już wrócić, ale nie miał zamiaru ruszać się z miejsca bez Minho. Odkąd został Zwiadowcą i odkąd zginął James, Minho był dla niego najważniejszą osobą z wszystkich Streferów. Przez codzienne spędzanie większości dnia w Labiryncie, jego kontakt z innymi chłopakami mocno się ograniczył. Powoli go to wyniszczało, jednak nie chciał zrezygnować z biernego szukania wyjścia. Wiedział, że ono gdzieś jest i że je znajdą. Wiedział, że uda się im wszystkim stąd uciec.

17:13. Wtedy coś usłyszał. Wytężył słuch, a dźwięk się nasilił. Napiął wszystkie mięśnie, przygotowując się do biegu. To były kroki, zbliżające się kroki. Minho. Ale nie sam.

Minho wypadł zza zakrętu w pełnym biegu i na widok Bena zaklął siarczyście.

– Purwa, Ben! Uciekaj!

Chłopak jednak nie ruszył się z miejsca, dopóki Minho nie znalazł się wystarczająco blisko, a zza rogu nie wypadł Bóldożerca, przetaczając się po ziemi i wyrzucając ze swojego obleśnego cielska mechaniczne kończyny. Ben zerwał się do biegu dopiero, gdy Minho się z nim zrównał.

Biegli ramię w ramię, tak szybko, jak jeszcze nigdy żaden z nich nie pędził. Mury Labiryntu rozmywały się w jednolitą plamę, jednak wciąż mieli wrażenie, że Bóldożerca zamiast się oddalać, coraz bardziej depcze im po piętach.

Zakręt w prawo. Zakręt w lewo. Odbicie w lewo. Zakręt w prawo.

Ben był pewien, że czuje na karku przerażający oddech potwora. Pędził przed siebie najszybciej jak mógł, jednak wiedział, że to o wiele za wolno. Gdy obserwował Bóldożerców przez okna na ścianach Labiryntu, zawsze odnosił wrażenie, że nie należą do najszybszych stworzeń. Ten jednak toczył się, jakby od tego zależało jego życie. A prawda była taka, że od tego zależało ICH życie.

Wtedy Minho się potknął. Zawadził nogą o leżące na ziemi kłącze, które odcięli, by oznaczyć drogę i z głuchym jękiem uderzył o ziemię. Ben natychmiast wyhamował i zawrócił po przyjaciela.

– Ben, purwa, nie czekaj na mnie! – wrzasnął Minho, podnosząc się szybko. – Uciekaj!

Chłopak złapał przyjaciela za ramię i pomógł mu wstać. Znowu ruszyli biegiem, o wiele metrów za blisko goniącego ich stwora.

– Purwa, jeżeli wrócimy do Strefy, obiecuję, że cię zabiję, ty egoistyczny krótasie!

Gdy Minho wykrzykiwał ostatnie słowa, Ben kątem oka zauważył zbliżające się jedno z odnóży Bóldożercy. Rzucił się w bok i ramieniem zepchnął Minho na ścianę. I wtedy poczuł, jak metalowy kolec wbija się w jego bok.

Krzyknął z bólu, trucizna powoli wypełniająca jego ciało momentalnie zaatakowała każdy z jego nerwów. Zatoczył się i upadł na ziemię. Słyszał krzyki Minho, jednak były odległe i zniekształcone, jakby znajdował się za wodospadem. Słyszał oddalającego się Bóldożercę, słyszał krew pulsującą w jego uszach. Cały obraz stojący mu przed oczami rozmazał się i zaszedł krwistoczerwonym kolorem.

Czy tak właśnie umrę?, pomyślał.

– Ben! – udało mu się wyłapać pojedyncze słowa Minho. – Nienawidzę… zostawiaj mnie... fuju... Proszę... Ben...

Ostatnie, co pamiętał, to silne dłonie chłopaka na jego ramionach. Potem była tylko ciemność.

 

Ben zrozumiał, że cały jego dotychczasowy światopogląd był jedną wielką kupą klumpu.

Zawsze utożsamiał ciemność z mrokiem, z czymś złym, a jasność ze światłem, z czymś pożądanym. Czarne było złe, białe było dobre. Aż do teraz.

Bo kiedy przyszła ciemność, odeszła świadomość. Chłopak stracił przytomność, nie czuł absolutnie nic. A gdy miejsce mroku zaczęło zastępować światło, błogi stan nieważkości zaczął mu się wymykać.  
Wraz z jasnością wrócił ból. Niepojęty, niewyobrażalny, rozległy na cały wszechświat. Nie czuł bólu pochodzącego z miejsca użądlenia, w ogóle nie czuł bólu cielesnego. Zatarła się granica pomiędzy tym, co wewnątrz jego ciała, a tym co na zewnątrz. Bo ból był wszędzie. Uderzał w rdzeń mózgu Bena, a jednocześnie otaczał go ze wszystkich stron.

W pewnym momencie chłopak miał wrażenie, że rdzeń się rozpadł, a w raz z nim rozleciało się jego jestestwo. Że połączyło się z tym co go otaczało, że on sam stał się bólem. I właśnie wtedy wszystko się skończyło.

Jasność zgasła, momentalnie stając się ciemnością. Ben był pewny, że umarł i nawet się z tego cieszył.

Jednak po chwili z ciemności zaczęły wyłaniać się kształty. Kontury pomieszczenia, które wyostrzyły się jako pierwsze, nie przywodziły mu na myśl niczego znajomego. Znajdował się w dużej sali pełnej ekranów, komputerów i innych buczących urządzeń. Chociaż „znajdował się” było nieodpowiednim określeniem. Ben nie czuł swojego ciała. Miał wrażenie, że obserwuje wszystko z góry, krąży nad ziemią niczym rozbita materia. Pomieszczenie pełne było ludzi w białych fartuchach, kobiet i mężczyzn. Żadna twarz nie wydawała mu się znajoma, choć nie mógł być co do tego stuprocentowo pewny, ponieważ wszystkie wydawały się lekko rozmyte. Tylko jedna była wyraźna.

Thomas. Ten nowy, świeżuch. Stał z założonymi na piersi rękami, z zamyśloną miną wpatrując się w jeden z ekranów. Kiedy Ben podążył za jego wzrokiem, był pewny, że gdyby odczuwał bicie własnego serca, to właśnie w tym momencie by przystanęło.

Ekran wyświetlał tak dobrze mu znaną twarz.

Włosy Minho były trochę krótsze niż gdy widzieli się po raz ostatni. Chłopak wspinał się na ścianę Labiryntu, korzystając z plątaniny pnączy. Ekrany, które znajdowały się obok, podpowiedziały Benowi, że Minho wspiął się już na wysokość jakichś pięciu metrów. I właśnie wtedy źle chwycił pnącze i zaczął się panicznie miotać, uczepiony tylko jedną ręką. Kamera zarejestrowała każdy szczegół; widział dokładnie wykrzywioną w przerażeniu twarz Azjaty, spływającą mu po skroni smużkę potu.

Nie był w stanie na to dłużej patrzeć. W przeciwieństwie do Thomasa, który nie spuszczał wzroku z ekranu. Stał z kamienną twarzą, lekko przygryzając nasadę kciuka. Nie zrobił nic, tylko stał i patrzył.

Ben poczuł wściekłość. Nie poczuł jej w sobie, ponieważ nie miał siebie. Zdawało mu się, że wściekłość krąży po pokoju, tak samo jak on. A kiedy się z nią zderzył, powróciła jasność.

Nie miał pojęcia ile to tym razem trwało. Znowu się rozpadł, znowu stał się bólem.

Ale to się już nie liczyło. Po tym, jak odzyskał świadomość, otworzył oczy i usłyszał stłumione głosy też nie liczyło się zbyt wiele.

Dla Bena ważne było już tylko jedno. Żądza zemsty. Zawładnęła nim, tak jak wcześniej zawładnął nim ból. Ale wiedział co z tym zrobić, wiedział jak ją zaspokoić.

Thomas musiał zginąć.

 

Idąc w kierunku Ciupy, Minho wiedział, że po tym co się niebawem wydarzy, bezpowrotnie straci kawałek swojej duszy. Szedł tam bowiem w celu wyciągnięcia Bena.

Bardzo żałował, że na tym jego zadanie się nie kończyło. Miał wyciągnąć przyjaciela tylko po to, żeby zaprowadzić go na Wygnanie. Ukąszenie Bena to coś tragicznego. Było ciosem, najmocniejszym jaki w życiu dostał. Ale jak się okazało – było tylko prologiem.

Cierpienie Bena to przerażający wstęp do tej historii, zaatakowanie Thomasa i strzał Alby'ego dramatycznym zwrotem akcji, a przeżycie postrzału i skazanie Bena na Wygnanie – punktem kulminacyjnym, po którym nie było już czego zbierać. W Minho po prostu coś umarło i nikt nie mógł na to nic poradzić.

Kiedy Minho usłyszał o domniemanej śmierci Bena, wpadł w szał. Rzucił się na Przywódcę i był pewien, że udusiłby go gołymi rękoma, gdyby nie powstrzymali go Newt z Winstonem. Zanim uspokoił się na tyle, żeby dali radę wszystko dokładnie mu wytłumaczyć, zdążył trafić Newta łokciem w zęby, prawie złamać nos Winstonowi i stłuc kilka szklanek.

Po wyjaśnieniach wcale nie było lepiej. Nie mógł zrozumieć Alby'ego i tego, że trafił chorego strzałą. Wprawdzie atak na innego Strefera był czymś niedopuszczalny, ale przecież Ben nie zrobił tego świadomie.  
Gdy dowiedział się, że Ben jednak żyje, ale został skazany na Wygnanie, nie było mowy o żadnym szale. Mógł tylko siedzieć i powolutku dryfować po otchłani, która była mieszaniną beznadziei, bezsilności i poczucia winy. Szedł przecież zabić swojego przyjaciela. Wiedział, że nie może parafrazować. Wygnanie było jednoznacznym wyrokiem śmierci. Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić gorszego końca.

W końcu dotarł do Ciupy. Widok Bena był gorszy od wszystkiego, co w życiu widział. Wyglądał jeszcze gorzej niż podczas Przemiany. Siedział skulony w rogu. Resztki tego, co kiedyś było ubraniem wisiało na wychudzonym ciele chłopca jak na strachu na wróble. Brudne i poszarpane szmaty odsłaniały skrawki posiniaczonej skóry, miejscami było widać ciemne żyły oplatającego jego ciało niczym pajęczyna. Zakrwawiony bandaż zajmował większość twarzy i głowy, lecz mimo tego, nie dało się nie zauważyć wybałuszonych oczu, przepełnionych czystym przerażeniem i rozpaczą.

Na widok Minho zaczął mamrotać coś pod nosem. Azjata podszedł bliżej, żeby móc cokolwiek zrozumieć.

– On jest zły – powtarzał zachrypniętym głosem. – On jest zły, Minho. On jest zły, on jest zły, on jest zły.

Szlochając, kiwając się w przód i w tył i szczelnie oplatając nogi ramionami, patrzył załzawionymi oczami z rogu Ciupy na swojego bliskiego przyjaciela i powtarzał tylko te słowa.

Minho z ciężkim sercem podszedł do Bena. Złapał za ręce związane grubym sznurem za karkiem i podciągnął do góry. Wyszedł z nim na zewnątrz i prowadząc przed sobą, dotarł do kręgu Streferów stojących przy zachodnich wrotach.

Jego serce wykonywało następne uderzenie, zanim jeszcze dobrze skończyło poprzednie. Rozciął sznury krępujące ręce chorego przyjaciela i odszedł kilka kroków.

W końcu Alby przemówił twardym, uroczystym tonem.

– Benie z grupy Zwiadowców, zostałeś skazany na Wygnanie za próbę zabójstwa Thomasa Njubi. Tak postanowili Opiekunowie, a ich słowo jest święte. Twa noga nigdy już nie przekroczy progu tego miejsca. Nigdy.

Wtedy Ben spojrzał na tłum. Przeleciał go wzrokiem i w końcu zatrzymał się na Minho, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Azjata w jednej chwili zapomniał jak się oddycha.

– Minho, proszę – załkał rozpaczliwie – Błagam cię, zrób coś.

Patrzył na blade, wychudłe i trzęsące się ciało Bena, jego zapadnięte policzki, przekrwione oczy wypełnione strachem i niemą prośbą o litość. Patrzył na łzy spływające po jego mokrej twarzy, na smarki kapiące z nosa, na to jak łka i szlochając stara się złapać powietrze. Patrzył, jak chłopak wzrokiem błaga go o jakąś reakcję. Jednak Minho nie zrobił nic, nie był w stanie nic zrobić. Tylko patrzeć i usilnie próbować złapać powietrze. Walczył o nie, łapczywie wciągając wielkie hausty, ale miał wrażenie, że wszystkie znikają gdzieś po drodze do jego płuc.

Następne wydarzenia zlały mu się w jedną, wielką, niewyraźną plamę. Dudniący dźwięk zasuwających się wrót, drżąca ziemia pod ich stopami. Głośne zawodzenie i kwilenie Bena, jego krzyki i wrzaski. Streferów zmuszających chłopaka do opuszczenia Strefy. Jego sylwetka znikająca w ciemnym korytarzu i kamienne wrota zamykające się z głośnym hukiem.

Przez krótką chwilę wszyscy stali w milczeniu, jakby ostatni raz żegnali utraconego przyjaciela. Którego zabili. Potem każdy powoli zaczął się rozchodzić w swoją stronę.

Minho podszedł do wrót, próbując powstrzymać łzy. Oparł czoło o zimny mur, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

– Przepraszam – wyszeptał drżącym głosem, jakby do siebie samego – Przepraszam, Ben. Purwa. Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam.

W uszach odbiły mu się ostatnie słowa, jakie wypowiedział do przyjaciela, kiedy ten był jeszcze żywy i zdrowy. „Jeżeli wrócimy do Strefy, obiecuję, że cię zabiję...”

Brawo, Minho, powiedział gorzko w myślach do samego siebie. Brawo, ty pitolony krótasie, dotrzymałeś obietnicy.

 

Następnego dnia Minho wbiegł do Labiryntu o tej samej porze, co zwykle. Bał się ujrzeć zmasakrowane ciało Bena przy wrotach, jednak nie znalazł żadnego śladu po chłopaku, czy Bóldożercach. Tak jakby Wygnanie wcale się nie odbyło, a Ben wcale nie zginął w tych murach.

Jednak Minho wiedział, jaka była prawda. Całą noc nie mógł spać, gdy tylko zamykał oczy, miał wrażenie, że słyszy wrzaski Bena pożeranego przez Bóldożerców.

A teraz biegł tymi samymi ścieżkami, które nieraz pokonywał z Benem. Jeszcze kilka zakrętów i dobiegnie do miejsca, w którym zawsze rozstawali i spotykali się,na początek i koniec dnia w Labiryncie. Czuł przejmujące zimno, mające swoje źródło w sercu i rozchodzące się po całym ciele. Nie wiedział, czy był na to gotowy.

Bardzo starał się nie zwalniać i biec tym samym tempem, jednak im bliżej był tego miejsca, tym gorzej się czuł. Ręce się pociły, oddech stawał się coraz płytszy.

Jeszcze tylko dwa zakręty.

Każdy krok był cięższy niż poprzedni. Minho miał wrażenie, że w miarę zbliżania się do tego skrzyżowania zwiększa się przyciąganie i że nie będzie w stanie tam dotrzeć, że zaraz się podda i zawróci. Jednak musiał to zrobić. Dziś, jutro, codziennie, dopóki nie znajdą wyjścia. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na dzień przerwy, nawet pomimo okropnego bólu i pustki w sercu.

Celowo ominął miejsce w którym Ben został ukąszony. Jednak ich skrzyżowania nie mógł pominąć w żaden sposób, była to jedyna droga, którą mógł się dostać do sektora ósmego.

Teraz do zakrętu zostało tylko jakieś dziesięć metrów.

Osiem.

Pięć.

Dwa.

Minho wybiegł na prostą w pełnym biegu i zatrzymał się gwałtownie, prawie lądując na ziemi.

Nie. Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie.

Zasłonił usta dłonią, czując jak żołądek podchodzi mu do gardła. To nie mogła być prawda, to nie mogło dziać się naprawdę. Nie po tym wszystkim.

Naprzeciwko niego, dokładnie w miejscu, gdzie Ben zawsze stał, czekając na niego, oparte o zacieniony róg, leżało ciało Bena. A przynajmniej coś, co jeszcze wczoraj nim było.

Minho zatoczył się na ścianę, podtrzymując się masywnego kłącza. Na drżących nogach zaczął się zbliżać do martwego przyjaciela. Był pewny, że nie wytrzyma długo. Śniadanie, które pochłonął w biegu, usilnie starało się wydostać na zewnątrz.

Im bliżej podchodził, tym więcej szczegółów widział. Kończyny martwego chłopaka rozrzucone były we wszystkich kierunkach. Resztki ubrania były całe zakrwawione, krew błyszczała nawet na ścianach i podłożu, a było jej tak dużo, że sprawiała wrażenie czarnej. Tors Bena był zmasakrowany, kawałki mięsa odchodziły od połamanych żeber. Twarz była nietknięta, przez co Minho wyraźnie widział grymas przerażenia malujący się na jego twarzy, grymas, którego nie można było porównać do czego innego w świecie. Szeroko rozchylone usta, zastygłe w szaleńczym krzyku. Wybałuszone, przekrwione oczy, pełne tak wielkiego cierpienia, że Minho pękło serce.

Upadł na kolana i zwymiotował.

Zamknął oczy, ale nadal widział Bena. Wiedział, że tego widoku nie pozbędzie się już nigdy. A najgorsze było to, że wcale nie widział jego zmasakrowanego ciała. Widział tylko jego twarz. Mogłoby się wydawać, że chłopak śpi, gdyby nie ten grymas. Grymas... No właśnie, czego? Minho przez chwilę nie potrafił tego określić.

A potem to, z czym teraz utożsamiał twarz przyjaciela, uderzyło go z taką siłą, że prawie zwymiotował po raz drugi.

To była nienawiść.

Nienawiść, która zrodziła się w jego sercu, była niepowstrzymaną falą, rozchodzącą się po jego ciele. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że twarz przyjaciela, twarz którą kochał, stała się obrazem takiej goryczy – jego goryczy. Ale przecież to właśnie było to... Tym właśnie była nienawiść. Skazą na miłości.

Minho nigdy nie był człowiekiem sentymentalnym, nie próbował odkryć tajemnicy egzystencji. Był realistą, od wielkich przemyśleń wolał czyny. Zawsze starał się coś robić i rzadko się nad tym zastanawiał. Jednak teraz zalały go myśli, o które by się nie podejrzewał. Targały nim uczucia, jakich nigdy nie doznał.

Fala nienawiści dotarła do mózgu.

A wtedy już wiedział, w co, a raczej w kogo, było skierowane to żyjące w nim uczucie. Stwórcy. To oni byli wszystkiemu winni. To oni kierowali całym jego żałosnym życiem. Życiem każdego Strefera. Był marną marionetką, poruszającą się w takt wybranej przez nich muzyki. Piosenka, do której tańczył Ben już się skończyła. A powoli cichnące echo po niej, prezentowało się przed Minho, zmieniając wszystko. Zostawiając na jego sercu, na jego miłości bliznę, której nie zetrze już nic. Pozostawiając w nim nienawiść.

Poczuł, jak kiełkuje w nim wściekłość.

– Uważacie się za bogów, a nie jesteście nawet ludźmi! – wykrzyczał w niebo.

Minho bał się, że sam również może przestać być człowiekiem. Że zacznie nienawidzić sam siebie. Bo przecież przyczynił się do końca piosenki Bena. Po chwili jednak pokręcił głową.

Nie, nie. Wcale tak nie było. On nie miał na nic wpływu. Kompletnie na nic. Nie miał żadnej kontroli nad swoim życiem. Jeszcze niedawno wydawało mu się, że mimo wszystko coś posiadał. Co prawda nie miał żadnych wspomnień, ale przecież mógł zadbać o nowe. Miał Bena, przyjaciół, nadzieję. Nie chciał przyznać tego przed samym sobą, ale miał też plany. Plany wybiegające poza mury Labiryntu.  
Teraz już wiedział, że to wszystko było złudne. Nie posiadał niczego.

Niczego oprócz swojej nienawiści.


End file.
